warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
2016
This is a list of events that happened in 2016. First book editions are shown in bold text. January :1st - CN paperback version of Thunder Rising released. (雷电崛起)Revealed on amazon.cn :1st - CN paperback version of The First Battle released. (首次战争)Revealed on amazon.cn :15th - TW paperback version of Bramblestar's Storm released. (棘星的風暴)Revealed on Morningstar.tw :26th - E-book version of Ravenpaw's Farewell is released.'Revealed on HarperCollins :'26th - US paperback edition of Shadows of the Clans is released.'Revealed on HarperCollins :'27th - JP version of The Fourth Apprentice released. (予言の猫)Revealed on Komineshoten Catalog February :8th - DE hardcover version of The First Battle released (Der erste Kampf)Revealed on Beltz.de :8th - DE paperback version of Hollyleaf's Story released (Distelblatts Geschichte)Revealed on Beltz.de :8th - DE paperback version of Sunset released (Sonnenuntergang)Revealed on warriorcats.de March :7th - DE paperback version of The Sight released (Der geheime Blick)Revealed on warriorcats.de :15th - US hardcover edition of The Apprentice's Quest is released.'Revealed on HarperCollins :'15th - EN paperback redesigned covers of The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star and A Forest Divided releasedRevealed on HarperCollins's catalog :15th - FI hardcover version of Eclipse released (Pimennys)Revealed on www.risingshadow.fi :17th - FR paperback version of Sign of the Moon released (l'Empreinte de la Lune)Revealed on Pocket Jeunesse April :14th - IT paperback version of Midnight released (Mezzanotte)Revealed on sonda.itPublication date revealed on amazon.it :29th - DE hardcover version of The Blazing Star released (Der Leuchtende Stern)Revealed on Beltz.de May :4th - FR Kindle version of Tigerclaw's Fury released (La fureur de Griffe de Tigre)Revealed on 12-21 :4th - FR Kindle version of Cloudstar's Journey released (Le Voyage d'Etoile de Givre)Revealed on 12-21 :4th FR Kindle version of Leafpool's Wish released (Le souhait de Feuille de Lune)Revealed on 12-21 June :30th - FI hardcover version of Long Shadows released (Pitkät varjot)Revealed on www.risingshadow.fi :Unknown Date - RU version of The Sun Trail released (Солнечный путь)Revealed on OLMA Media CatalogRelease month revealed on wildwarriors.narod.ru July :1st - CN paperback version of The Blazing Star released (燃烧之星)Revealed on amazon.cn :1st - CN paperback version of A Forest Divided released (占地为王)Revealed on amazon.cn :1st - CN paperback version of Path of Stars released (群星之路)Revealed on amazon.cn :11th - DE paperback version of Dark River released (Fluss der Finsternis)Revealed on Beltz :11th - DE hardcover version of A Forest Divided released (Der geteilte Wald)Revealed on Beltz :27th - JP version of Fading Echoes released (消えゆくこだま)Revealed on KomineShoten :31st - NL hardcover version of Eclipse released (Eclips)Revealed on raaklign.be August :11th - FR reprint paperback version of Sunset released (Coucher de soleil)Revealed on Pocket Jeunesse :15th - DE paperback version of Outcast released (Verbannt)Revealed on Beltz :18th - FR Kindle edition of Firestar's Quest released (La quête d'Etoile de Feu)Revealed on 12-21 September :1st - TW paperback edition of The Sun Trail released (太陽之路)Revealed on MorningStar :6th - US hardcover and E-book editions of Thunder and Shadow are released.'Revealed on HarperCollins :'6th - US paperback edition of Path of Stars is released.Revealed on HarperCollins :30th - ES paperback version of Starlight released (Luz estelar)Revealed on amazon.fr :30th - DE paperback version of Forest of Secrets released (Geheimnis des Waldes)Revealed on Beltz :30th - DE hardcover version of Tallstar's Revenge released (Riesensterns Rache)Revealed on Beltz October :1st - NL paperback version of Twilight released (Schemering)Revealed on hebban.nl :6th - FR paperback version of The Forgotten Warrior released (La guerrière oubliée)Revealed on Pocket Jeunesse :12th - FI hardcover version of Sunrise released (Auringonnousu)Revealed on risingshdow.fi :14th - ES paperback version of Twilight released (Crepúsculo)Revealed on SalamandraPublication date revealed on amazon.es November :1st - US E-book and hardcover edition of Hawkwing's Journey are released.'Revealed on HarperCollins :'10th - IT paperback version of Moonrise released (Prima luna)Revealed on Sonda.itPublication date revealed on amazon.it :11th - DE hardcover version of Path of Stars released (Der Sternenpfad)Revealed on Beltz :30th - NL hardcover version of Firestar's Quest released (Vuursters missie)Revealed on hebban.nl December :15th - FI hardcover version of Yellowfang's Secret released. (Keltahampaan salaisuus)Revealed on risingshadow.fi Notes and references de:2016 pl:2016 fr:2016 Category:Real world articles